Too Far
by LonelyAngel88
Summary: Trust is easily broken. OneShot, [Inuyasha X Kagome]. Rated for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters from the series, Rumiko Takahashi does. Again just borrowing to make the characters lives miserable

**.:Too Far:.**

_Trust is such a funny thing. A fragile alliance between two beings and to think that all it takes is one word, one action to shatter it. _

Kagome watched the two demons fighting before her. Kouga had, once again, come to take her for his mate, and of course, Inuyasha was not about to let it happen. Taking the initiative, he brashly lost his temper and hit Kouga right square in the jaw, and that was all it took to throw the wolf demon off into the fight. Blood was now flying and had become far too serious for Kagome's likings. Just as Inuyasha was running into Kouga for another hit, she yelled the subduing word, at the wrong time. As Inuyasha was finding himself propelling to the ground, Kouga's fist was coming at him and at more force than intended, impelled his fist through Inuyasha's chest.

Kagome gasped in horror at what she had done. Inuyasha's eyes flew open as the impact hit him, he spurted out blood as his mouth echoed the violent thrust to his chest. He contiued to fall to the ground as the subduing spell took effect, burying Kouga's fist further into his body. Kouga stared as he fell with him, he couldn't believe what was happening. He hit the ground just as Inuyasha did. His arm almost fully engulfed within the hanyou's chest, he continued to stare at him. The impact of the ground didn't help in the injury to Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha jerked on the ground, his eyes and mouth remained gaping open, just as his wound did. His eyes slowly dimmed as his breathing shallowed into gasping respiration. Kouga could feel the pressure the spell created, slowly lifting off of his trapped arm. He withdrew his it, leaving a trail of almost black blood on the ground. He watched as more of it started pooling around the thrashing body of the hanyou.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and quickly dropped to her knees beside him. She rolled him over exposing his maimed chest. Tears were not present in her eyes, she was too sick with worry to cry. Kagome's frame hunched over his body and began to apply pressure to his chest in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding. Her head swirled as the sight of blood began to get to her. She looked over to Kouga, who was still gazing at the crumpled form before him. His arm covered in the hanyou's life blood.

She returned her stunned gaze to the hanyou below her. He was dying. She looked around her frantically only to find her gaze on Kouga once again. With little reasoning and panic surging through her being, she grabbed Inuyasha from the ground and began to drag him with little achievement in getting anywhere. Her mind spun angrily and her stomach clenched as his blood began to soak her shirt. She then felt his weight shift off of her back. She turned around and seen Kouga placing Inuyasha's limp body over his shoulder.

.:Weeks Later:. 

Inuyasha watched over his group of friends as they slept. He averted his roaming eyes as they fell upon 'her' sleeping form. He snarled at the echoing word that kept resonating in his mind, the one she used to nearly kill him. Never did he ever once here an apology from 'her'. From the way she was acting, she could have cared less if he had died. He needed a break from the shard hunting, from 'her', he thought disdainfully.

He jumped down from his usual perch above his companions and began his trek to the nearby lake shore. He touched his chest and flinched, it was still tender. A few days after the incident he got up, dressed, and began shouting orders to move out. He was still in pain and could smell the metallic stench of his blood permeating his under shirt. He wasn't fully healed but he didn't care, he wanted to away from Kagome, to be able to go out ahead of the group and scout out the area's they were traveling into, as long as he wasn't near 'her'.

He reached the shore and sat down. He leaned back onto his elbows then to his back, placing one hand behind his head, the other on his chest. He had been waiting for it to heal, he found it unusual for it to take such a large span of time for him to heal up. Every once in a while, he would smell his blood when he moved or jarred his body. Maybe the reason it was taking so long for him to heal was the fact that he hadn't rested long enough.

Kagome stood directly to Inuyasha's back. She wondered why he had left camp. She began to move toward him when he sat up and got to his feet. He turned to her and met her gaze, broke it and turned, walking away from her,. She ran to him, praying that he wouldn't start running, she knew that wouldn't be able to catch him then, and they needed to talk.

"Inuyasha, please..."

"Please what?" He bit at her.

"Please, talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied, continuing to walk away from her.

"SIT!" She screamed. She shut her mouth, as she gasped, knowing it was too late to take the subduing command back.

Inuyasha plummeted to the rocky beach of the lake. He screamed out in pain, curling up into a ball, clutching his chest as he withered in pain. The coppery smell of his own blood reached his sensitive nose. Kagome began to run toward him, when he roughly spat out a few colorful words, along the lines of 'Keep the fuck away from me you backstabbing bitch!' at her. She immediately stopped.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You fucking heard me. Stay the fuck away from me." he said through gritted teeth.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand."

Inuyasha struggled to his feet as he spat out 'Let me make it more clear for you'.

"You remembered, about a month ago? Kouga came to fetch you to become his mate. A fight started, you sat me like usual, but this time I ended up with Kouga's fist through my fucking chest! You said it just at the right time didn't you? You set it up, you wanted me to die." he said, hate staining his words.

Kagome looked at him in utter confusion. His words began to sink in_ 'You set it up, you wanted me to die...'_

"Now hold it right there." She growled "I did nothing of the sort. Why in the world would I do something like that to you?"

"Admit it. You love that flea-bitten piece of shit. That's the only reason you always save him from me. I get hurt and that bastard walks away with nothing." He said bitterly.

"Exactly, he walks away with nothing."

"You idiot! Then he can come back and take you! It's a never ending fight and you won't let either of us end it!" He yelled.

"Oh no you don't. Kouga is my friend and I will not see him hurt because you can't stand to see another male around me, when you go off to Kikyo whenever you see those damn soul stealers of hers."She retorted, her arms stiffening at her sides.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with her. This has to do with the fact that you said the sit command and caused me to end up on the nasty receiving end of Kouga's fist. If you think about it, you nearly killed me, with that one word." He said as his brows dropped into an angry scowl.

Kagome slumped down a bit, she felt like shrinking into the shore below her feet. "It's not like I meant too! Damn Inuyasha! I said I was sorry! I carried you as far as could to Keade's hut, and then Kouga helped me the rest of the way. I was fucking worried about you and all you can say is that I did it on purpose!" She yelled through moisture filled eyes.

"You betrayed me for that damn wolf!" He yelled.

"I did not betray you! I was trying to prevent the death of both of my friends!"

"You are _NOT_ going to make me feel guilty, you do that fucking enough! All I try to do is protect you and I get repaid with a hole in my chest. And now I want you to choose, me or that wolf." He growled.

"I am not choosing and you are not going to make me!" She replied back, her arms crossing her chest in childish rage.

"Why, you always fucking push me to choose between you and Kikyo. Why can't you?" He retorted as he crossed his arms across his chest, lifting his head arrogantly.

Kagome puffed up with anger. He always new how to push her buttons, and they were always the wrong ones. "Because it's different!" She retorted.

"How?" He growled.

She hesitated for a moment. 'How is it different?' she thought to herself. She looked at him. What had she done to him? Would he ever trust her again? She began to walk toward him. He stepped back until he could feel the lake's water lapping at the back of his heals.

"Stay away from me." He growled out at her in warning.

She simply shook her head, and continued to walk toward him. She outstretched her arm to touch his face with her hand. At the contact, he filched. _What had she done to him? _She pulled away momentarily, then replaced her hand on his face. He didn't resist or acknowledge. She drew closer placing her other hand on his chest. She felt sticky, liquid warmth. She pulled her hand away, drops of blood coming along with the movement. "You're bleeding."

"So. Its never worried you before." He retorted with a sneer.

She only shook her head. She hadn't been aware of his pain. He hid it so well. "You've bled before this? During this travel?"

"Hai."

She pulled herself closer to him, nuzzling into his bleeding chest. "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

He studied her for long minute. His angry eyes softened and his scowl erased. 'Why! Why does she have to be like this!?' His mind screamed 'One minute she's pissed and trying to kill me, the next she's trying to be affectionate.' He toyed with the idea of her being bipolar and snorted.

"Inuyasha, I never wanted to hurt you, I never meant to. I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. I never meant to say the subduing word as Kouga was punching you. I just didn't want to see you hurt, and I did it anyway, I caused your trust with me to be broken, I caused you to hate me..."

Inuyasha stood there for a long time thinking over her words, deciphering it like a code, was she true to her word? Was she honest? Was she lying? He was cautious with the words he choose to test her.

"Do you care for me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side curiously

"Of course I do." she replied, pulling her head away from his chest

He hesitated for a bit before finally asking,"Do you love me?" He immediately flinched, waiting for the sit command.

She didn't answer. She stood there and looked at him. He had just opened himself up and she wasn't saying a word. He began to sweat. What had he done. He backed away further from her into the oncoming lapping waves. He was scared. Inuyasha bolted, not caring what was in his path ahead, it couldn't be any worse than what he was running from. He had to get away from her.

"SIT!" He heard from behind and he wasn't in a good place to fall prey to the sit command

He plummeted into the water. His face rammed into the rocky lake bottom, thrusting sand and water into his mouth. He couldn't breath, he could feel his lungs withering inside him, screaming for air. He had been surprised by her command, all remaining air was lost as he went face first into the foot deep water. Black began to eat away his vision, bit by bit and soon was consumed by it. He barely remembered the violent tug on his hair, the tug that saved his life.

.:Hours Later:.

"Inuyasha? Please wake up." He barely heard the pitiful cry, ushered by the girl who tried to drown him. He opened his heavy lids, he felt warm. It was kind of pleasant. He could feel moisture on his forehead, and cloth.

Kagome wiped the wet towel over his forehead, trying to keep a fever from developing. She had done it again. She had nearly killed him and all by using a simple word. The hanyou before her had faced many fierce demons, who once in a blue moon would injure him greatly, while this small human girl didn't even have to lift a finger, only her voice, to say one simple word, that caused as much damage as one of those demons have.

She quietly began to think. 'All this rosary does is cause him pain. It was only put there for my protection and the jewels'. He trusts me now. Doesn't he?' She fingered the beads around his neck. She was the only one who could remove them. Her fingers wrapped around the string of beads and before she or he knew it, they were gone, cast to the side of the room.

"W-What did you do that for?" Inuyasha said, a tinge of fright in his tone

"They only hurt you and I can't trust myself not to use them again. So I got rid of them."

He looked toward the beads, then back to Kagome. She trusted him enough, even after all she had done, to take them off, not afraid of the actions he might take. He looked at her in awe. 'She didn't do it on purpose.' He knew no other way to show her his appreciation. He reached out to her and pulled her close to his body. He hugged her, embracing her in his strong and protective arms.

"Have I proved my love yet, Inuyasha?"

"Hai" He replied, but he needed to hear it from her lips. He waited, a breath away from her.

She looked into his emotion filled eyes. She saw the longing, the need for her, in his molten depths.

"I love you Inuyasha... more than you'll ever know."


End file.
